When the truth is found to be lies and all the joy within you dies
by LuckyVV
Summary: "Cette chanson, tu la chantais pour Finn, et uniquement Finn... n'est-ce pas ?" La question continua de résonner en toi. Elle avait laissé un goût âpre dans ta bouche, une sensation de picotement sur ta langue. Tu n'étais pas dupe. Tu connaissais déjà la réponse. OS Faberry.
**Me revoilà, après une petite escapade du côté de la traduction. J'ai énormément d'idées de fictions pour la suite et si peu de temps pour écrire... alors voici un petit OS en attendant un gros pavé à plusieurs chapitres qui sera écrit très bientôt, du moins je l'espère. J'espère aussi que ce petit morceau d'histoire va vous plaire.**

* * *

Tu ne voulais pas lui dire.

C'était la seule chose dans ton esprit depuis presque chaque jour depuis que tu avais découvert que tu étais amoureuse d'elle. Tu ne pouvais pas le lui dire.

L'univers n'était pas d'accord avec toi, cependant, mais depuis quand était-il de ton côté ?

Depuis le début, tu savais que tout ce qui concernait Rachel Berry ne serait pas simple. Que cela soit être son amie, la croiser tous les jours dans les couloirs de l'école, ou même lui parler. Cela n'avait jamais été facile de la voir et d'être incapable de dévoiler tes sentiments.

Parce que tu étais, et tu es une lâche de les avoir gardés secrets si longtemps.

Rachel avait chanté cette fameuse chanson, tôt dans l'après-midi, et tu ne savais pas comment tu avais pu contenir tes larmes ou ta rage ou ta déception pendant ces trois minutes et demie. Puis il y eut des applaudissements, comme toujours après que Rachel finissait une chanson, et la boule dans ta gorge ne fit que grossir encore lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur toi, un sourire timide au bout des lèvres.

Tu la retrouvas quelques instants plus tard, dans les couloirs de l'école, et tu ne pus t'empêcher de t'approcher d'elle pour lui parler.

Elle se retourna, et tu oublias pendant un instant ce que tu voulais dire en voyant son sourire éblouissant, ses yeux grands ouverts qui semblaient sonder jusqu'au plus profond de ton être.

Tu pris peur, pendant une seconde irraisonnée, qu'elle puisse découvrir tes sentiments pour elle. Mais non, elle ne pouvait pas. Tu étais bien trop habituée à dissimuler ce que tu ressentais pour cela. Après tout, tu avais eu des années d'entraînement.

Tu esquissas un faible sourire qui ressembla à une expression peinée, douloureuse, en formulant les mots qui te hantaient depuis des heures.

« Cette chanson, tu la chantais pour Finn, et uniquement Finn... n'est-ce pas ? »

La question continua de résonner en toi. Elle avait laissé un goût âpre dans ta bouche, une sensation de picotement sur ta langue.

Tu n'étais pas dupe. Tu connaissais déjà la réponse.

Malgré toi, tes yeux s'embuèrent avant même que Rachel ait pu penser à répondre, et tu essayas de masquer ton émotion en baissant le visage, fixant tes pieds en priant pour que tes larmes ne coulent pas avant que tu sois dans un endroit sûr. Sans Rachel à tes côtés pour te demander ce qui n'allait pas. Tu ne pourrais supporter sa bonté.

Enfin, elle répondit. Un léger hochement de tête, presque distrait, confirma tes pires appréhensions.

Tu inspiras fébrilement, tentas de sourire d'un air confiant.

Pourquoi cela devait-il t'affecter autant ? Tu savais que jamais Rachel ne partagerait tes sentiments, qu'elle aimerait toujours Finn. Aujourd'hui encore, tu n'avais pas la réponse. Tu étais seulement amoureuse, douloureusement, inlassablement, et cela te blessait plus que tout.

Tu ne te souvins pas des minutes qui suivirent. Tout ce que tu savais, c'était que tu te retrouvas assise derrière le volant de ta voiture, sur le parking du lycée, en train de pleurer sans pouvoir t'arrêter.

Tu ne pourrais jamais t'arrêter.

Cela faisait des années que tu l'aimais, et tu n'avais jamais réussi à t'arrêter.

Bientôt, ta poitrine fut secouée par de violents sanglots, ajoutant à ton désarroi.

Deux bras entourèrent soudainement tes épaules, te rapprochant d'un corps et essayant d'apaiser tes soubresauts. Tu sentis, dans le tumulte de ta respiration lourde et bruyante, une voix murmurer des mots inconnus à ton oreille et une main caressant tes cheveux. Tes pleurs redoublèrent en intensité.

Santana continuait de te tenir contre elle, comme elle l'avait fait des centaines de fois auparavant — sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Tu ne savais pas si tu allais te remettre de ta chute.

.

Une heure plus tard, quand l'humidité sur tes joues s'était tarie et que le nœud dans ton estomac fut un peu plus dénoué, Santana se mit derrière le volant de ta voiture et démarra le moteur. Tu la laissas faire, la regardant d'un œil absent, observant ses mains crispées et son air dépité. Elle tourna la tête, t'offrit un sourire fébrile que tu ne pus reproduire.

Elle s'arrêta devant la maison de Brittany. Aucune de vous ne fit un mouvement pour sortir de l'habitacle, cependant.

Après une minute de silence entrecoupé par tes reniflements occasionnels, la brune soupira, prit ta main et la serra fortement dans la sienne, presque assez pour y laisser la marque de ses ongles.

« Ne fais pas de connerie, Quinn. »

Tu ne sus trop comment interpréter ses paroles. Puis elle se leva, sortit, fit le tour de la voiture pour t'aider à ton tour. Elle ne lâcha pas ton bras plus de dix minutes ce soir-là.

Brittany arriva peu après, et elle te prit immédiatement dans ses bras, avant même que Santana lui ait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. Tu pensas que tu avais de la chance d'avoir deux amies aussi proches, aussi aimantes.

Tu étais trop perturbée pour avaler quelque chose, et tu te demandas distraitement, pendant un court instant, si l'état dans lequel tu te trouvais actuellement, presque végétatif, allait t'accompagner longtemps.

Britt et San te regardaient tristement, incapables de savoir quoi faire pour t'aider. Elles s'occupèrent de toi, te firent prendre une douche (elles avaient sans doute peur de te laisser seule une seconde, en réalité), essayèrent vainement de t'occuper l'esprit d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Cette nuit, vous êtes allées vous coucher dans le même lit, comme vous l'aviez si souvent fait étant jeunes, mais plus rarement au lycée. Santana tint ta main sous le drap tandis que Brittany s'était accrochée à ta taille comme si elle avait peur que tu partes. Avant de tomber de fatigue, tu entendis la blonde dire, d'une voix calme et presque joyeuse : « N'oublie pas que Rachel t'aime. »

Tu ne répondis rien, fis semblant d'être endormie.

Sa phrase te hanta toute la nuit.

.

Tu ne retournas pas au lycée le lendemain. Tu ne voulais pas — ou ne pouvais pas — affronter le regard de Rachel, ses yeux candides qui sauraient, dès qu'ils se seraient posés sur toi, que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Tu passas la journée dans la maison vide de Brittany. Cela avait toujours été ton refuge depuis tes dix ans — cette maison te faisait te sentir chez toi, bien plus que ta propre maison, froide et impersonnelle.

Tu n'arrivais à penser à rien. Ton esprit était complètement vidé, comme l'était ton corps. Rompue de fatigue, tu avais alterné entre courtes siestes et moments de lecture, mais tu ne pouvais pas même déchiffrer les mots imprimés sur les pages. Plus rien ne t'intéressait. Après tout, si Rachel aimait tant Finn, tu n'avais pas ton mot à dire. Elle n'était pas à toi.

Quelques larmes coulèrent encore sur tes joues cet après-midi. Quand Brittany rentra, elle te demanda si tout allait bien, et tu ne pus lui mentir.

« Non. J'ai tout gâché, avec Rachel. Je n'ai rien fait, et j'ai tout gâché. »

Tu réussis à articuler ces mots entre deux sanglots. Britt vint s'asseoir à côté de toi et elle t'enlaça de longues minutes, partageant ta peine.

« Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, murmura-t-elle, tout peut encore s'arranger.

— Je ne sais pas... je ne sais vraiment pas.

— Ne pense pas à ce qui va mal. Tout ne peut que se remettre en ordre, maintenant. »

Tu en doutais fortement. Tes yeux s'embuèrent, trop vite. Tu te mordis la lèvre pour t'empêcher de pleurer.

C'était trop effrayant, penser à ce que Rachel était en train de faire, à ce qu'elle ferait si elle savait le fond de ta pensée, si elle avait su avant même que Finn ne devienne une option.

Peut-être que si tu avais eu le courage de lui dire que tu étais tombée follement amoureuse d'elle quand tu l'avais rencontrée, et que tu avais essayé de devenir son amie au lieu de la torturer comme le pire des bourreaux, tu aurais eu une chance, une infime chance avec elle. Dorénavant, même si Brittany voulait te faire comprendre le contraire, c'était trop tard.

Rachel avait Finn, et tu n'avais rien.

Brittany dut voir ton regard s'assombrir, car elle te prit à nouveau dans ses bras, embrassa tes joues et te garda longtemps contre elle.

Pour la deuxième fois d'affilée, elle prit soin de toi comme si tu étais la chose la plus précieuse, la plus fragile, la plus brisée au monde. Tu ne sus trop si cette pensée te réconfortait ou t'attristait — sans doute un peu des deux.

.

Malheureusement, tu ne pouvais rester cachée indéfiniment, Brittany te le rappela gentiment mais fermement. Il te fallait retourner en cours.

Cela te perturbait, de revoir Rachel, de la croiser à nouveau tous les jours, de l'entendre chanter sans que tu puisses contrôler la chair de poule sur ta peau. Mais tu allais devoir faire avec. Après tout, tu avais eu des années d'entraînement. Tu pouvais maîtriser l'indifférence à la perfection.

Le lendemain, ton masque d'Ice Queen en place, tu marchais la tête haute dans les couloirs, essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter les chemins habituellement empruntés par Rachel, tournant brusquement dans un coin pour ne pas qu'elle te voie ou vienne te parler.

Tu n'étais pas encore prête pour ses questions.

Tu ne savais pas si tu avais des réponses à lui offrir, par ailleurs.

Le subterfuge sembla fonctionner. Personne ne t'adressa la parole, les regards te fuyaient. Brittany et Santana étaient à tes côtés, soutien moral indéfectible. Elles savaient que ton air hautain et glacial n'était que du bluff, servant à cacher la peur qui tenaillait tes entrailles.

Bien sûr, peu de temps s'écoula avant que Rachel ne se rende compte de ton étrange manie de ne plus lui adresser la parole, ou même la regarder dans les yeux.

Elle voulut te parler plusieurs fois, criant ton nom dans un couloir pour que tu lui accordes ne serait-ce qu'une seconde d'attention, mais cela ne suffit pas à altérer ta détermination.

Elle tenta même de te retenir à la fin des cours que vous aviez en commun, mais tu te dépêchais de sortir avant que sa maigre main ne puisse attraper ton bras.

La savoir si près de toi, désireuse de te parler te rendait folle de rage, et pourtant tu tenais bon. Tu préférais cela à devoir la côtoyer chaque jour et l'entendre te parler de Finn et de ses envies de mariage, sans une pensée pour toi.

Cette seule idée te donnait la nausée.

Au moins, de cette façon, elle pensait à toi.

(C'était terriblement égoïste, et tu t'en voulais de vous faire subir cette torture, à toutes les deux, mais tu savais que c'était la meilleure solution. La seule solution pour qu'elle arrête progressivement de hanter tes nuits et ton cerveau et ton être tout entier. La plus douloureuse, aussi. Mais il n'y en avait pas d'autre.)

Ce petit manège dura longtemps, bien trop longtemps à ton goût. Mais il fallait que tu tiennes bon, que tu ne te laisses pas amadouer par ses yeux suppliants et ses appels désespérés. Tu ne pourrais pas t'en sortir autrement.

Pourtant, il fallait croire que le destin jouait constamment en ta défaveur, car un soir après les cours, tu entendis des pas rapides dans ton dos, puis sentis une main vigoureuse attraper ton poignet et te tirer dans une direction contraire à celle de la sortie. Ce n'était qu'après que cette personne t'ait guidée jusqu'à l'auditorium et qu'elle ferma la porte derrière vous que tu la reconnus.

Rachel. Qui d'autre cela aurait-il pu être, sinon la fille que tu évitais délibérément depuis plus de deux semaines ?

Elle avait l'air furieuse — elle avait le droit de l'être, sans aucun doute. Tu aurais probablement réagi de la même manière si elle avait fait la même chose à ton égard.

« À quoi tu joues, exactement ? »

Tu étais tellement perturbée de l'entendre te parler sur ce ton que tu en restas muette. Auparavant, elle n'avait jamais haussé la voix durant vos discussions, et cela t'effrayait un peu.

Peut-être avais-tu réellement tout gâché, cette fois-ci.

Tu ne te rendis compte de ton absence de réponse qu'après que Rachel avait croisé les bras, visiblement peu encline à patienter pendant des heures. Tu baissas rapidement les yeux.

« À rien, dis-tu à voix basse. Rien. Laisse-moi tranquille, Berry. »

L'injonction avait un goût d'inconnu, elle sonnait faux. Rachel ne fut pas dupe ; elle haussa un sourcil, et reposa sa question. Cette fois-ci, tu ne répondis rien, préférant regarder tes chaussures et souhaitant pouvoir rentrer chez toi le plus vite possible.

Malheureusement, la petite brune semblait déterminée à obtenir des explications de ta part. Tu n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir lui en fournir.

Pendant un long moment, elle se contenta de te fixer, sans ciller. Puis elle prononça une phrase qui te gela les os.

« J'ai parlé à Santana, tout à l'heure. Elle m'a dit certaines choses. »

Tu te mis à respirer plus vite, plus irrégulièrement. Tu articulas tes mots avec peine. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

— Des choses, répondit Rachel en haussant les épaules, comme si cela n'était qu'un détail. Et j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que la raison pour laquelle tu m'ignores, délibérément, depuis des jours, a quelque chose à voir avec moi, bien que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cela peut être. »

Tu déglutis péniblement. Tu savais que Santana ne dévoilerait jamais, à personne, tes sentiments pour la petite chanteuse. Pourtant, cette simple idée te faisait frémir de peur.

« Quinn... reprit-elle plus doucement. Parle-moi. On est amies. Si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, j'aimerais que tu me le dises pour que je puisse me faire pardonner. Cela me tue de te savoir si près de moi, et pourtant si distante. »

Elle fit un pas en ta direction, ses yeux te suppliant de croire en elle, en votre amitié. C'était presque plus que tu ne pouvais supporter. Rachel était exceptionnelle, et toi, tu gâchais tout à cause de ta bêtise et de ta fierté.

Les larmes vinrent lentement à tes yeux. Tu fis de ton mieux pour les cacher, tout en lui disant que non, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

Mais Rachel sembla tout de même remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas, car elle s'approcha de toi, chuchota ton nom d'une voix incertaine qui te fit instantanément fondre en larmes.

« Quinn... ? »

Tu secouas la tête, refusant de la regarder ou de parler, et essayas de te diriger le plus vite possible vers la sortie de secours. Mais elle attrapa ton poignet, le serrant de toutes ses forces entre ses doigts.

« Je t'en prie, regarde-moi. »

Tu ne pus que lui obéir. Tes yeux rougis se posèrent sur son visage perplexe, sur ses pupilles qui cherchaient désespérément une réponse. Rachel te regarda longtemps, intensément, pendant que tes larmes continuaient de se déverser sur tes joues et que tu tentais vainement de trouver une issue.

Il te semblait que le temps s'était figé pendant une heure, ou un an. Rachel ne semblait pas vouloir prononcer un mot, et tes sanglots ne semblaient pas vouloir se tarir.

Une dernière fois, tu la supplias de te laisser partir, de ne pas insister. Elle secoua lentement la tête.

« Quinn, je... (elle prit une inspiration, presque imperceptible à travers le silence.) Je ne... Oh, mon Dieu. »

C'en était la fin de toi et de votre amitié, tu le sentais.

Car maintenant, Rachel savait. Et Rachel allait te haïr pour cela, pour cette chose que tu n'avais pas réussi à contrôler.

Elle dut chercher ses mots un moment, ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans émettre un son. Puis, doucement, elle murmura, comme si l'idée venait seulement de la traverser : « ... Tu es amoureuse de moi. »

Tu ne pus rien faire, rien nier, rien affirmer. Tu ne pouvais bouger un seul de tes muscles. Rachel t'observait toujours, et elle n'ajouta rien.

Si tu avais pu disparaître et effacer ces quelques secondes de ta mémoire, tu l'aurais fait sans hésiter.

Au bout de quelques temps, elle ferma les yeux pour contenir tu ne savais trop quoi — des larmes ou des cris, qu'importait ? Elle les rouvrit, et dit en ne cessant de te regarder : « C'est pour ça que tu m'évites. »

Ta respiration s'accéléra. Tu voulais fuir, encore, nier l'évidence, ne plus jamais la revoir. Mais tu ne pouvais pas.

Tu avais été lâche trop longtemps ; maintenant, tu ne pouvais plus reculer.

Lentement, tu retiras ta main de la sienne, mais elle t'en empêcha et te força à la regarder dans les yeux. Ils brillaient sous la lumière ténue, de tristesse ou de déception. Malgré la douleur, tu ne pus détacher tes pupilles des siennes.

« Je t'en prie, ne me fuis pas. Pas encore. Je... j'ai besoin de toi, Quinn. »

Rachel regarda autour d'elle, comme pour chercher quelque chose, puis elle soupira nerveusement.

« Voudrais-tu venir chez moi, ce soir ? J'ai envie — non, j'ai besoin de te parler. S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que tu n'étais pas convaincue. S'il te plaît. Je veux juste que l'on parle, c'est tout. »

À contrecœur, tu acceptas.

La petite brune sourit, soulagée, et serra tendrement ta main.

« Merci. »

Ce simple mot se noua dans ta gorge, emmêla tes entrailles. Malgré toi, tu lui rendis son sourire.

Rachel avait toujours été la seule à pouvoir modeler tes émotions aussi facilement.

.

Le soir même, tu arrivas chez Rachel, plus nerveuse que jamais.

Tu ne savais absolument pas ce qui allait se passer, et c'était ce qui te faisait le plus peur. Tu avais toujours réussi, à peu de choses près, à prévoir ce qui se passerait dans ta vie. En revanche, tout ce qui concernait Rachel était fruit du hasard, et cela te terrifiait.

Rachel vint t'ouvrir au moment où tu abaissas ton bras après avoir sonné. Elle était ravissante, comme toujours.

Elle te sourit, comme si rien ne s'était passé à peine quelques heures auparavant, comme si elle ne savait pas que tu l'aimais à en mourir, comme si vous aviez toujours été amies et que cela ne changerait jamais.

Tu n'étais certaine d'aucune de ces phrases.

Elle te fit entrer, t'invita à déposer tes affaires dans l'entrée et à la suivre dans le salon.

Tu ne t'attendis pas le moins du monde à voir ses pères, assis sur le canapé, qui te regardèrent d'un œil curieux lorsque tu franchis le seuil. D'un seul coup, tout l'oxygène quitta ton corps.

Tu ne savais absolument pas ce que Rachel leur avait raconté à propos de toi, et cela te faisait trembler, littéralement.

Mais tu te trompais sûrement, car la petite brune vint immédiatement à tes côtés, prit ta main dans la sienne, et te présenta à ses parents comme une très bonne amie.

Elle te sourit et te fit un clin d'œil en voyant ta mine étonnée. Tu ne sus que répondre.

Si tu sentais que tu en avais le droit, tu l'aurais embrassée immédiatement.

Seule Rachel Berry était capable de pardonner aussi facilement, et tu ne savais pas si tu pourrais lui montrer un jour toute ta reconnaissance.

Un jour, pourtant, tu le ferais. Tu te l'étais promis, et c'était une promesse que tu allais tenir coûte que coûte.

Rachel, ses pères et toi dinèrent ensemble, dans une ambiance sereine, sans que tu sentes une pression quelconque sur tes épaules. Les deux hommes t'adressaient la parole comme si tu avais toujours fait partie de la famille (secrètement, mais sans trop y croire, tu espérais qu'un jour, ce serait vraiment le cas), comme si tu avais toujours été une amie de Rachel, comme si les années de torture et d'insultes n'avaient jamais eu lieu.

Comme si Rachel et toi avaient eu une relation normale, une amitié de lycée qui durerait toute la vie.

Évidemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Vous n'auriez jamais une relation normale, au sens propre du terme — tout d'abord parce que tu l'aimais, et qu'elle ne t'aimait pas.

Après avoir mangé copieusement, les pères de Rachel s'excusèrent et vous laissèrent seules — ils devaient partir tôt le lendemain pour se rendre dans leur famille pour le week-end, t'expliqua Rachel. Bizarrement, cela te mit un peu mal à l'aise d'être livrée à toi-même pour le reste de la soirée. Tu ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer, si Rachel allait t'invectiver, te traiter de tous les noms, ou au contraire, ne pas même mentionner ta soudaine attirance pour elle.

Vous vous étiez installées sur le canapé, regardant une mauvaise comédie sur tu ne savais trop quoi, et après une demi-heure de silence complet seulement obstrué par le piaillement de la télévision, Rachel se tourna vers toi, puis elle dit, d'une voix basse, presque murmurée :

« Je suis désolée. »

Tu fronças les sourcils. « Pourquoi es-tu désolée ? »

Rachel s'éclaircit la gorge, ne répondit pas pendant une minute ou deux. Elle semblait lutter avec ses mots.

« Je crois que... j'aurais dû le savoir. Que tu étais amoureuse de moi, précisa-t-elle. J'aurais dû m'en douter, et je n'ai rien fait. Je ne t'en ai même pas parlé. Regarde où cela nous a menées.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute » dis-tu d'une voix étranglée. Tu ne t'étais pas attendue à des excuses de sa part ; tu ne savais pas comment réagir, comment répondre. Tu n'étais pas habituée à cela.

Elle haussa les épaules, esquissa un demi-sourire. « La communication n'a jamais été notre fort, on dirait. »

Tu acquiesças. Si tu pouvais revenir en arrière, tu le ferais. Tu le lui dis.

Elle te sourit tristement, en répondant qu'elle ne voulait pas que les choses soient différentes entre vous. Elle voulait simplement rester ton amie, ajouta-t-elle en étreignant tes doigts. C'était ce qui comptait le plus pour elle.

Tu essayas de ravaler tes larmes et de les conserver jusqu'à la fin du film.

.

Deux heures et quelques bâillements plus tard, Rachel te raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de ta voiture.

Juste avant que tu ne grimpes derrière le volant, elle t'arrêta en posant sa main sur ton bras. Tu la vis se mordiller la lèvre, cherchant les mots justes qui ne te feraient pas fuir, plus jamais.

« Je ne vais pas épouser Finn. »

Le silence vous enveloppa lentement, longtemps. Tu continuas de la regarder, incrédule, tandis qu'elle s'agrippait à la manche de ta veste pour t'empêcher de partir trop vite.

« Ni maintenant, ni jamais, poursuivit-elle. Je sais que ce serait une erreur. »

Tu hochas lentement la tête, l'incitant à suivre le fil de ses pensées.

« Je sais aussi que te laisser partir, ce serait une erreur. Et je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Je ne veux pas revivre ces deux semaines, Quinn. Sans toi, je... Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait de mal, et quand j'ai su qu'en réalité... »

Rachel soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, lentement, ses pupilles se posèrent sur ton visage, et un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres, apaisa ses traits.

« Je veux être ton amie, Quinn, plus que tout au monde. Mais je crois que... je veux être plus que cela. »

Elle vint embrasser ta joue, serra tendrement ton bras, t'offrit un dernier sourire avant de te laisser rejoindre ton véhicule et ta maison.

Tu avais été trop éberluée pour répondre, mais tu savais dorénavant que tu aurais le temps de lui répondre.

Le sourire béat figé sur tes lèvres était toujours là à ton réveil, tout comme Rachel serait toujours là. C'était la seule chose qui comptait.

.

(Tu ne le savais pas au début, mais ce fameux jour, lorsque tu avais demandé à Rachel si elle n'avait chanté que pour Finn, elle ne put dormir de la nuit. Elle avait pu seulement penser à toi. Elle te l'avoua la première fois que vous avez partagé un lit, une dizaine de jours plus tard, après t'avoir enveloppée de ses bras et serrée contre elle, ressentant la brisure de ton corps et te chuchotant ses mots prudemment, passionnément. Ce jour-là, après que tu étais partie pleurer dans ta voiture, elle s'était sentie vide, engourdie, et n'adressa plus la parole à personne de la journée. Elle rentra chez elle et se pelotonna dans son lit, pensant à tes yeux tristes et pleins d'espoir, à la façon dont ton regard s'était dérobé quand elle avait à peine hoché la tête, à ta voix, plus vraiment la même quand tu avais posé cette question, à ton sourire, un peu étrange et pas vraiment heureux. Rachel avait pensé à toi toute la nuit, essayant de deviner ce qui avait mal tourné ce jour-ci. Elle te raconta tout cela d'une voix éteinte, et tu te mis à l'étreindre plus fort, l'attirant tout contre ton corps. Tu lui promis que rien de tout cela ne se reproduirait, plus jamais, tant qu'elle serait à tes côtés, tant qu'elle t'aimerait autant que tu l'aimais.

Tu n'eus pas besoin de sa réponse, de son oui assuré et aimant au creux de ton cou, de ses mains se posant sur ta taille pour savoir qu'elle ressentait exactement la même chose.)

.

Rachel quitta Finn le lendemain. Elle se présenta à la porte de chez toi, vêtue d'une robe légère et avec un bouquet de fleurs, puis te demanda si tu souhaitais lui faire le plaisir de l'accompagner au parc.

Tes joues rouges trahirent immédiatement ton impatience et ta joie.

Elle prit ta main au moment où tu sortis de la maison et ne la quitta pas de la soirée.

Plusieurs fois, tu te surpris à observer ce petit bout de femme, cette fille qui n'avait jamais cessé de croire en toi et de te soutenir, la seule qui t'avait poussée à te relever lorsque tu étais au plus mal, sans avoir rien fait pour mériter tes insultes ; sans jamais perdre espoir qu'un jour, tu lui en serais reconnaissante.

Tu regardas vos mains emmêlées, te demandant ce que tu avais fait pour mériter Rachel.

À ce moment, elle tourna la tête et te sourit doucement, de ce petit sourire timide qu'elle ne montrait que rarement.

Tu lui souris en retour, puis étreignis ses doigts.

Plus rien ne pressait, puisque dorénavant, tu savais que tout irait bien entre vous. Vous étiez amoureuses.


End file.
